Talk:Lively Was Naomei
isn't this spell elite? :Its not elite, its regular Ritualist Restoration. It also lasts 45 seconds, not 60. So i edited that. - Neon Usage What use has this? :S Do you cast it when you go into a battle when you know you're going to get thrashed? 02:27, 13 February 2006 (CST) :Who says you can't drop them right after casting? They are Bundles ;) -- :22:49, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::Yabbut look at the horrendous casting time. Light of Dwayna seems preferable to this. About the only use I can think of is for a R/Rt EoE carrier in an edge bomb team to pre-hold the ashes before running in. Yay no-brains fame farming! — Stabber 19:33, 18 March 2006 (CST) :::Yes definitly the preferable spell for edge bomb, since you can precast it and get an instant rez after dieing, without having to bring a rezmer. --Xeeron 17:44, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::::Light of Dwayna has a 25 energy cost... This has 15e but 2 seconds more cast time --Life Infusion 14:34, 30 March 2006 (CST) :With Assassin as primary or secondary you can cast, run in and shadow step out, the shadow step will trigger the drop and therefore the rez. This should keep the rezzer safe to to get everybody up after a wipe. ---- We don't know that it works on self yet, do we? --Karlos 19:25, 18 March 2006 (CST) :Properly, it is not a self-resurrection, the resurrection happens on droping the ashes. If the caster is holding them, and dies, drops the ashes and then resurrects. It is not a direct resurrection spell, there is not a self-resurrection skill in the game by which the caster may control when to resurrect. ::Yeah, if it will rez yourself if you are holding it when you die, it would be the only self-rez in the game (... ignoring Divine Intervention). Besides, Light of Dwayna isn't even in Factions, which matters for PvE and for people who don't own Prophecies. --JoDiamonds 11:46, 29 March 2006 (CST) It will self res. The same with the Ressurection Orb. LordKestrel 16:22, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::The resurrection orb self-rezes? --Karlos 11:49, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::Yes. — Stabber 12:02, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::Unless you are the last man standing, I assume? Because in that scenario it didn't work. --Karlos 16:06, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::::Even then it did rez you, however the enemy team wins in the split second that you are dead. I think ANet changed the effect so that you are not rezzed after having lost a while ago. Before that people would indeed be rezzed and be alive after the other team already won in tombs matches. --Xeeron 19:07, 30 March 2006 (CST) :I had a strange experience with Lively Was Naomei once. I'd cast it and dropped the ashes to rez a few nearby teammates, died after dropping the ashes, and rezzed almost instantly. If it weren't for the sudden bottoming out of my energy and a sudden death penalty, I wouldn't have noticed the death. It's not something I'd recommend as a strategy, but it seems you don't have to be dead at the time the ashes drop, but rather at the time the ashes rez.--KaliMagdalene 06:42, 3 July 2006 (CDT) FURTHER NOTES A tough paragraph still have to be written about this skill. Let's start some points: (1) Who will be resurrected? - Do not automagically resurrect the party! Resurrect deads in the area(i'll return on this concept below) - Resurrect the holder because he is in the area. The center of the area to be precise. (2) When will be resurrected? - 2 seconds after ashes drop. Keep in mind: you do not resurrect when you drop. 2 seconds delay. - If all party is dead you will see the 10 seconds count before res at nearest sanctuary. But you will not res there. You will be auto-ressed in place when count is 8. - Resist the temptation to cast 2 seconds before someone die. He will not be res because he is not died at ashes drop. 2 seconds is a delay, again. (3) What is the area? - Notice when you activate the skill that an area visual effect is showed. This is the area extension for your information but not the final area where resurrection will take place. - So, if you equip the ashes far from battle, then rush over the corpse of your friends, drop it... you res your mates! - The area around you when you drop the ashes is the res area. - You can rush into battle to drop ashes near your melee-line, but plz use your mind to capture the fact that if they need res it will mean you have no more a melee-line... - Don't plan to be the last-man-standing. It's not feasible to run into the position to res a dead party when all mobs are against you. - You can still chat with mates to convice them to return back when its time to die... :Um, go easy on the caps. I think of the three points you listed, only the "when" is of interest. The skill description clearly states that it resurrects party members in the area when you drop the ash, which really takes care ofyour point 1 and 3 already. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:39, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Couldn't stand the horrific use of caps anymore ~ 2006-01-14 14:35 :Ugh, ditto, clean it up please and don't state what we already know or what has already been said and confirmed... -- Ruby Red 13:43, 7 June 2007 (CDT) A NICE USE There is one occasion you can use it to be SOMEONE.. and in a mid-game animation! At "Vizunah Square" Mission, all party will be killed by Shiro during animation. Cast Lively Was Naomei some secs before last mob is going to die in that mission. During the animation, all party will be killed, then you will res (you alone!) and be the last-one-standing when camera show the deadly panorama of your friend's corpses. :Yeah, just you and that rampaging Flesh Golem :-(). --Heurist 20:42, 10 March 2007 (CST) :We were unprepared for the chaos storm spike (hehe) in the deep and foo had EoE up so that resulted in a near wipeout :p 4 of us got away with <20% health and our ritualist got the party back up in a fraction of the usual rebirth time :) — Skuld 01:50, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::Chaos storm spike? o_O""" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:28, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::: As unlikely as it sounds :p Theres like 20 Sapping Nightmares — Skuld 12:58, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Frozen Soil This still under effect of Frozen? - Jack 23:15, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :frozen does not affect this skill in any way. Detraya fullvear ::that seems anomalous, anyone have a guess why? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:29, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :::The change to soil's description was probably meant to reflect that this and the ritualist spirit will still work. --68.142.14.65 14:44, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Because it's indirect like a PBAoE. You conjure up the ashes and the ashes resurrect the allies just like a Resurrection Orb. -- Gordon Ecker 21:52, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Correct. Frozen Soil prvents you from invoking "targeted" res skills. --Karlos 22:54, 4 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Lot's of comments but... Has anyone actually tried to use this to ressurect party members while under Frozen Soil or are these above comments based on the skill description? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:45, 23 October 2006 (CDT) I tested this last night in a Rotscale farming group. Both Elementalists had died on the stairs while trying to nuke the mob of Bone Dragons. I cast it, used Troll Unguent, tunred on Dodge, ran up to their corpses, dropped it between them (they were like 2 feet apart), retreated to safety, and it ressed them both about two seconds later. All that was done while Frozen Soil was up and under it's influence. So, Naomei works but you have to be patient as the res doesn't happen immediately upon dropping the ashes but about 2 seconds later. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 06:37, 25 October 2006 (CDT) How does this work? After the 45 second limit, do you actually drop the item and res people, or is the item lost? Icyangel Strawberry 21:40, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :It vanishes from your hands — Skuld 21:41, 21 September 2006 (CDT) PvP Usage In RA or TA, if the last member of a team uses this, it doesn't seem to resurrect anyone when the holder is killed. Could anyone confirm this? Tycn 04:07, 21 November 2006 (CST) There is no proof I can show but a week ago, when I used this skill during a Fort Aspenwood battle, Our team was clustered around Master Architec Gunther, and subsequently ran out of time and died from the loss, BUT I happened to be holding the ashes at the time and resurected the team! and in the few seconds before we were sent back to the outpost, we were able to kill Gunther in revenge, even though the loss was still there. What I want to point out is that in PvP, I found this skill useful in the fact that once you die, players stop paying attention to you and don't notice you rising from the dead 2 seconds later, In conjunction with Death Pac Signet it was an interesting losing battle, with me reviving over and over until they realized what I was doing. Personally, I liked the whole ignoring situation which also helped me in AB. ex: Tried to make a cap, lost battle, BUT with no DP and the ressurect close to the weakened cap point, I am able to make a second chance at taking it since the enemies players ran off immediatly after the battle. -Hesus Failing missions The point of the note is Naomei will never prevent you from failing a mission. It doesn't matter if a human player is holding it, if a hero is holding it, or if someone has it on their bar. --Fyren 11:11, 22 June 2007 (CDT) hero bug Fyren (edit: sry for the misspelling), would you please READ the bug text? The bug is not the same as the note before, which states that if the last char of a team dies while holding naomei, the team looses before rez occurs (which is as it should be). The bug is that a hero equipping naomei does not count as having a rez, even if (s)he's still alive and well. To see the bug, equip BiP and enter an explorable with one hero only, kill yourself on the hero. #If the hero has only rezsig, you wont' rez at the shrine, bc the hero still has the sig (and will use it). #if you kill yourself again, you will rez at the shrine, bc the hero has no rez anymore. #if the hero has only rebirth (or resurrect, flesh of my flesh, rezchant, whatever), you will NOT rez at the shrine (even if the rez is disabled) bc the hero still has a rez. #if the hero has naomei, you WILL rez at the shrine (or at least the countdown will start, if the hero rezzes you before the shrine does, it will cancel). #if the hero has restoration, the same bug appears as with naomei, so please add the template there too. 134.130.4.46 11:47, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :You're using different words to say the same thing. --Fyren 11:59, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'm not, there's a difference between a hero with naomei being alife or being dead. But since I don't want to drag on a revert war with you, I'm gonna leave it as it is and hope someone clueful reads this and adds the back. 134.130.4.46 12:51, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::I'm re-adding it. If getting a wipe despite having a surviving hero with a usable resurrection skill because the game doesn't recognize it as a resurrection skill isn't a bug, I don't know what it is. -- Gordon Ecker 21:05, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Comparison This < Restoration?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm aware this is several months late, but anyway... This rezzes with more health, the same energy, has 1 shorter cast time, 25 secs shorter recharge, greater control over when it rezzes, and can be freely moved around. In response, This > Restoration. Captain Yimuru 15:03, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, my bad, one second LONGER recharge, Still, I think it's worth it to be mobile. Captain Yimuru 15:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Plus, I don't think Restoration is affected by "We Shall Return!" while this is. So, instead of resurrecting everyone with 60% Health and 0 energy, you can resurrect everyone with 100% health and ~50% energy. Combine this with Frozen Soil, and your foes will have a lot to deal with. XD Sounds like a nice gimmick... [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I believe this would only be affected by WSR if the caster is alive and under its effects when the resurrection is triggered. 16:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It isn't just for resurrecting yourself; you could rez your whole team at full health and decent energy if they're close enough. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Update "Lively Was Naomei will not save a party from failing a mission or losing a PvP match due to the entire party being wiped out at the same time. The mission or match will end when all party members are dead, before resurrection can occur." I removed this note, after today's update. I went out with a hench party on my rit and died, confirmed that it is now taken into consideration before rezing or sending back to town. -- 12:58, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Oh god, I just completely misread that. I'm an idiot. -- 21:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC)